Last Night on Coruscant
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Anakin and obiwan slash fiction. Written for the Jedi Divas. Anakin and Obiwan's last night at home before a big mission


Title: Last night on Coruscant  
Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing: Ani/Obi  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own the sex but not the city…or the Jedi…or the universe…GL is god of all of the above.

This is my end of a bargain made with the JediDivas following a random quiz that involved a valentine's day letter…I'll say no more; only that I made a promise to include the mirror/dresser, the 'fresher, and the Delta Six. It started out in life as a random PWP but my muse hijacked it and this is the result, oh and she seems to have swiped some dialogue from the films. There are also a few things in this fic that strictly don't belong in the SW universe but I'm exercising my right of poetic licence so just go with. Thanks...

"I thought I might find you here"

Anakin lifted his head out of the cockpit of his Delta Six to acknowledge the man speaking to him from the hangar bay floor.

"Just some last minute adjustments" Anakin shrugged, trying to give the impression of nonchalance.

The Jedi Master wasn't fooled, Anakin could tell by his eyes and he smiled shyly to himself revelling in the warmth that embraced him because his Master knew him so well. Tinkering with the Six was Anakin's nervous twitch; his alternative to thumb twiddling, nail baiting, or smoking.

"So what are you doing up there?" Obi-wan asked arms folded comfortably across his body, leaning back on his right foot at ease.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you" Anakin mocked cockily.

"That's probably true" Obi-wan conceded, nodding in agreement; it made Anakin laugh.

"So how did your meeting go?" The young Knight asked politely, beginning to fiddle with the interior of his cockpit again idly.

"Oh you know this battle is turning in our favour, that set of troops have moved in on separatist forces on blah blah blah; the campaign is going well. I'm sure the commanders of the separatist army are giving the exact same nonsense to their troops as well. Oh and Mace is 'concerned' about you"

"Really? How nice of him" Anakin replied with dry sarcasm.

"He thinks it is dangerous to send you back to the front line so quickly, he thinks you are enjoying it too much" Obi-wan reported, baiting Anakin's reaction.

"Enjoying it?!" Anakin spat indignantly throwing his wrench to the hangar bay floor; Obi-wan twisted his body as if to move out of its path but in truth the tool was no where near him.

"Sorry" Anakin apologised running his gloved hand through his mop of curls.

"Yes" Obi-wan affirmed in answer to Anakin's rhetoric, climbing up onto the wing of the starship and then settling himself across Anakin's lap in the confined space of the single-seater cockpit, "He thinks you are lusting after the fight" the Jedi Master continued licentiously wrapping his tongue around 'lusting'.

"And what did you say?" Anakin questioned with a husky, sexual undertone.

"Well I couldn't very well tell the Council the true nature of your lust could I" Obi-wan stated with Masterly propriety. He wound his fingers into the soft hairs at the nape of Anakin's neck forcing a shiver to course through the boy's body.

Anakin slid back into his seat, propping Obi-wan's knees up on either side of him, and rested his head back on the cold metal of the starfighter.

"I told them I felt safer out there with you by my side" He whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Anakin's sensitive earlobe, eliciting a sharp intake of air from the Knight. His warm wet tongue snaked over the erogenic extremity and Anakin closed his eyes to heighten the sensuality, a throaty gasp escaping him as his body reacted to the stimulation.

"Well you do seem to have an insatiable desire for near death experiences" Anakin continued in the vein of their conversation, worming his hands over Obi-wan's thighs and bringing them to rest on his taut ass as Obi-wan lay a string of unchaste kisses down his neck from his ear to his collarbone.

"Yes but you are always there to save me my young Knight" He replied lasciviously gently prising Anakin's tunic open.

"Padawan" Anakin demanded breathlessly "call me Padawan" He arched his back pushing his chest into Obi-wan's ministrations. The Jedi Master grinned pulling aside the thick swabs of material to reveal the toned muscles of Anakin's well defined chest. The chilled air of the hangar made Anakin shiver.

"Cold?" Obi-wan asked, not sounding terribly concerned, "let me warm you up" he added innuendously running his firm calloused hands over Anakin's skin and toying with the waistband of his pants.

"Obi-wan…"

"Master" Obi-wan corrected.

"Master…" Anakin grinned grazing his bottom lip "What if somebody were to come in?" he reasoned, feeling slightly odd that it was he who was concerned about this for a change.

"Then you'll just have to hide me" Obi-wan commented casually. Anakin looked about the space in the cockpit of the Six that really only had room enough for him.

"Don't you care?" Anakin questioned as Obi-wan's expert fingers loosened his pants and slipped down his abdomen so very near to their glory; he had to admit he was beginning not to.

"Not really, I thought you might be in need of some relief. I mean that is why you are here playing with the damn ship again isn't it? To relieve your nervousness about tomorrow's mission? And seeing as though it's such a dangerous mission and the only ways you relax are with sex and the Six I thought… Besides it could be our last night on Coruscant what do you think the Council are going to do? Discipline us? Tell us we can't go?" He jibed sarcastically and Anakin spread his arms out over the sides of the Delta as he gave in to the sensation.

Obi-wan slipped his hand deeper into Anakin's pants folding his battle scarred fingers around Anakin's cock. Instinctively Anakin thrust into his touch a pleasurable moan exuding from his sinful mouth. Obi-wan smirked. It was not often that Anakin let him have the reins, but he'd figured that a surprise attack in Anakin's 'baby' would gift him the chance.

Slowly he stroked his hand up and down Anakin's length, putting pressure on the up strokes and letting his fingers brush gently over the skin on the down; teasing Anakin until he was painfully erect. Then he danced his thumb over the oozing tip causing the boy to writhe and moan loudly under him. The noise echoed around the hangar bay and Obi-wan really did hope that everyone else was too busy to be worrying about their ships right now.

He stilled his actions for a second to let Anakin calm but the boy's pleading eyes, those deeply sensuous oceanic eyes, begged him to continue and unable to resist such charms Obi-wan resumed his rhythm; harder and faster than before; crushing their bodies together so he could feel the friction against his own stomach, and whispering dirty thoughts into Anakin's sensitive ear with hot breaths and indecent licks from his warm tongue, sending explosive tingles through Anakin's spine as his whole body teetered on the precipice of oblivion.

With Anakin's laboured pants and deep throated groans assaulting his ears Obi-wan pumped furiously on the boy's hot penis as Anakin's fingers caressed the chassis of the Six like the body of a woman in need of loving care and attention. Then all of a sudden his hands reached up to tear into Obi-wan's locks, pulling on his hair as his body was lost to an all consuming orgasm; his strong muscles trembling, his eyes swimming behind a searing white light as he came, his hot spill trickling over his perspiring stomach, his lust full lips crying out in the ecstasy something that sounded like 'Master'. A few short strokes later from Obi-wan and Anakin was totally spent; exhausted in every sense of the word.

Obi-wan lapped up what he could reach and ignoring the rest he set about straightening Anakin's tunic again. Anakin flagged in his seat relaxing in the glowing aftermath of euphoria. Obi-wan's pat on his leather sash signalled that he looked like a proper Jedi Knight again; besides the Master in his lap and the flush in his cheeks.

Anakin smiled to himself and reached out to cup Obi-wan's face, pulling him in for a loving and grateful kiss. Obi-wan accepted and then clambered out of the ship, retreating to solid ground with ample leg space.

"Are you coming home for dinner?" Obi-wan enquired, "I'll cook"

"My favourite?" Anakin whined excitedly, throwing the top half of his body over the side of the Six to face Obi-wan.

"Of course, what else? It could be…"

"Our last night on Coruscant" Anakin finished the sentence with a glint in his eye.

"No" Obi-wan warned pointing his finger at Anakin.

"Come on" Anakin goaded batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

"No, not after last time…the last few times…I always end up drinking too much and then we make out in the bathroom of a club where the waitresses wear bunny ears and the dancing girls strip" Obi-wan huffed.

"What's wrong with that?" Anakin reasoned.

Obi-wan raised a condescending eyebrow.

"It's fun" Anakin pleaded.

"Watching girls strip?" Obi-wan questioned dubiously.

"I like it, besides you've never complained in the bathroom. Please, it could be…"

"I know, I know. Alright we'll go to the city but I choose the watering holes this time; we do not need to support the degradation of the female species to have a good time" Obi-wan compromised.

"Okay" Anakin conceded brushing down his tunic and trying to remember what he had been doing in the cockpit before his welcomed interruption.

"I'll see you for dinner"

His smile was warm and heartfelt and Obi-wan returned the gesture before gliding out of the hangar with a sure spring in his step.

Anakin ran his hand over the side of the starship and patted it lovingly as if to reaffirm to her that he still loved her before returning to her latest modification.

Anakin put another chunk of syrup coated pancake into his mouth. Obi-wan had done himself proud again; he was the best cook Anakin knew or had found on all of his galactic travels.

"What are you thinking?" Obi-wan suddenly asked him soberly. Anakin sighed.

"I was thinking about when I was a boy on Tatooine. I had a dream to touch the stars; I thought that every planet in the galaxy would be a thousand times more beautiful than my desert-scape. But now I can go anywhere, see anything, all I want to do is stay at home and be in love with you" Anakin answered, placing another chunk of pancake into his mouth.

Obi-wan smiled sympathetically and placed his hand comfortingly over the top of Anakin's.

"Your childhood illusions have been shattered by the reality of your adult life, but it proves what I have always suspected Anakin Skywalker; you are human" He teased with a grin.

Anakin's features softened into a shy smile with his words.

"Your Mother pointed you to the stars because she wanted better for you than slavery, and you have fulfilled her dreams Anakin; she would be very proud of you. But you are like the child that has discovered that Santa Claus doesn't exist or that the tooth fairy isn't real; your expectations have not been met by the reality and your dreams and ambitions have proved disillusioned in the face of war. So human nature compensates for your loss by finding something as equally unattainable to aspire to; in short you will always want what you cannot have and no matter what you achieve that aspiration will never change".

"Thank you for your time Dr Freud" Anakin mocked, "But I do love you" he added in all seriousness, his words tinged with the fear of loss that always enveloped him prior to a mission.

"I know" Obi-wan assured beckoning the Knight to him. Anakin left his dessert and crossed the table to perch on Obi-wan's lap. Obi-wan held him in place with one hand hooked under his knees and the other clasped around his shoulders cradling Anakin as one would comfort a child.

Obi-wan could feel the fear rolling off him in waves and he knew that it was Anakin's fear of losing him that was terrifying him, as it always did, and Obi-wan understood for the umpteenth time why attachment was forbidden by the Jedi. Anakin would willingly sacrifice any or all of his colleagues for Obi-wan's life and Obi-wan dreaded any day that would come where he would have to lay down his life for the greater good; because what that loss would do to Anakin didn't bear thinking about.

Obi-wan hugged him tighter and pressed a gentile kiss to his forehead. Anakin snuggled into the crook of Obi-wan's neck and gripped the sleeves of his tunic like he would never let them go, and Obi-wan knew in an instant with a foreboding sense of hopelessness that Anakin never would let go.

"I have to go out for a while" Obi-wan announced, startling Anakin from his revere "I won't be long, get yourself ready in my absence we are going to make the most of tonight" He affirmed stroking Anakin's cheek.

Anakin slipped from his lap and Obi-wan hurried from the apartment.

Anakin was dressed in fashionable denim trousers and a white translucent shirt when Obi-wan returned a little over an hour later. He was lounging back on the couch with his feet up on the occasional table, drumming his fingers on his thighs in time with a rhythm he kept in his head. He couldn't quite hide the beaming smile that graced him on Obi-wan's entrance. Obi-wan returned the gesture and walked over to the lazing man. He toyed idly with his curls before cupping his face in his palms.

"I love you so much Anakin" He spoke sincerely before laying a chaste, unadulterated kiss to Anakin's lips.

"I know" Anakin replied wistfully stroking stray locks behind his ear.

"I must shower before we go out" Obi-wan stated, "I won't be long" and following another loving kiss he headed for the 'fresher.

He was letting the searing heat of the water pour over his eyes when he heard the door slide open. He quickly rubbed the streams from his face and opened his eyes to see Anakin climb into the cubicle fully clothed.

"What the…?" He began to splutter but Anakin pressed a finger to his mouth to quieten him. Then Anakin replaced the finger with his lips, pushing Obi-wan against the stall wall before slipping down Obi-wan's body to drop to his knees; the torrent of water soaking his honey blonde tresses to a delectable shade of dark brown and curling his bouncing locks tighter to his scalp; his drenched clothes sticking to his skin and accentuating the form of his fine physique.

Obi-wan's hair gathered in a fringe that trickled gullies of hot water down his cheeks and into his parted lips as Anakin's hand slicked against his cock, teasing it to attention. His fingers crawled into Anakin's sodden tussles as his back rested on the cold tiles; lost in the feeling of the blood rush to the site of his stimulation and his temperature increasing to match the heat of the hard droplets splattering against his sensitive skin.

A deep needy moan escaped his lust addled lips as Anakin's lusciously full pout closed around his tip and drank his length into the back of his throat. Anakin grazed his teeth along the vein of Obi-wan's erection and then took him deep again. Obi-wan fingered Anakin's mop of curls furiously; wrapping his digits around the strands and tugging Anakin into him, his other hand fisting clumps of Anakin's sopping wet shirt that had gone from translucent to transparent under the powerful water fall.

Anakin glided Obi-wan's cock in and out of his mouth with the slick of wetness and a steady rhythm, his lips smacking against the burning flesh and his tongue dancing with unbridled passion over the sensitised head. He felt Obi-wan tighten in his mouth and in his hair and sucked forcefully as hot salty drops coated his tongue, swallowing the rewards of his endeavour.

Obi-wan basked in a shivering ecstasy as a kaleidoscope of emotions and sensations hit him. His weakened knees refused to stand him and he slid to the floor of the cubicle and into Anakin's waiting arms.

"Thank you, for what you did in the Six" The young Knight said running his fingers through the mass of Obi-wan's auburn hair.

Obi-wan looked into his pretty blue eyes and found himself inarticulate. He tried to unbutton Anakin's shirt but the saturation made it heavy and he couldn't co-ordinate to undo the fiddly fastenings. Anakin smiled and stripped out of his wet things. He called a towel off the rack with the Force and used it to dry his hair before tying it around his waist and wandering off to find something dry to wear.

It had just gone midnight; Obi-wan had had far too much to drink and the club they had just entered boasted waitresses with bunny ears and girls taking their clothes off to the beat of a sound Obi-wan still found obnoxious even when drunk.

Scouting their new environment Obi-wan spotted a familiar pair resting against a high table and tugged Anakin over by his figure hugging black ribbed polo neck top to join them.

"Master Vos!" Obi-wan greeted exaggeratedly flaying out his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting drunk and hopefully getting laid, last night on Coruscant and all that. I want to go out with a bang" Quin replied with a lethargic drawl sipping on an ale.

"Master Kenobi" Aayla acknowledged from beside Quinlan "I didn't expect to find you in an establishment such as this"

"Why? Do you think Obi-wan here's too proper?" Quin asked her in a bad imitation of Obi-wan's accent.

"Well that's not exactly what I was getting at" She back tracked switching her gaze to Anakin with a knowing look.

"His choice" Obi-wan scoffed drunkenly, pointing to the young Knight.

"Aah so you do like to dip the wick in all the wax" Aayla insinuated playfully.

"I don't see how my sexual preferences are any of your business" Anakin replied with a jovial aloofness. Aayla giggled.

"So what brings you to an establishment such as this?" Anakin teased as the Twi'lek poured a blood red shooter down her hot blue neck.

"Well I'm keeping Quinny here company until he finds a lay of course, and I've just 'convinced' the manager to let me dance; another tick off my '100 things to do before I get blown to shit in a pointless space battle' list" She informed them spiritedly.

"The collective optimism of the Jedi on this mission underwelms me" Obi-wan commented dryly.

"Well it's a fucking awful mission, Obi-wan" Aayla countered "It seems unnecessary to me like we're being drawn out of position. I think it's a feint on behalf of the separatists; an opportunity to either blow us all out of the sky or attack that which we leave undefended. And I hear Mace was concerned about sending you back to the front line Anakin" She continued conversationally leaning back on Quin's chair.

"I heard that too" Anakin confirmed.

"Really I ask you" She threw up her arms, her voice laced with ire "enjoying it too much? Lusting after the fight? I worry about the wisdom of a man that wants to keep our greatest pilot and one of our best Jedi in the field grounded because he happens to be good at the art of war"

Anakin smiled appreciatively.

"Jealousy" Quinlan added between large gulps of alcohol.

"Whatever, the man's a prick" Aayla assessed. "He never wanted Anakin trained and now he's looking for any excuse to say I told you so. Promise me Anakin" She said turning serious "No matter what happens out there never prove him right, never give him the satisfaction. You're not conventional but you are a fucking good Jedi and you are worthy of your place in the Order. The only thing giving me confidence about this bloody fucked up mission tomorrow is knowing that we have you on the wing, otherwise we'd be staring down the barrel of Geonosis again" She added sombrely.

The others took a moment to pay their respects to all the Jedi that had been lost to the war so far.

"Anyway gentlemen I have a podium to attend" She enthused, flicking her lekku provocatively before bouncing away from the testosterone fuelled group.

"You know she's never going to put out for you don't you" Obi-wan asked rhetorically as he watched her leave.

"She's as pure as the driven snow" Quin commented without watching Aayla "She won't put out for anyone, she's a dick tease, too much respect for the code" He added almost derisively.

"Talking of dick teasers" Anakin said following a petite brunette with his hungry eyes.

Obi-wan stuffed a bundle of notes into his palm.

"Go and play, I am going to stay here and drink with Master Vos"

Anakin nodded and trailed after the dark haired beauty. She accepted his money and led him over to her station. Obi-wan watched over Quin's shoulder as she writhed up and down a pole and then moved to Anakin's lap, gyrating lewdly as she slowly removed her underwear, rubbing her delicate naked feminine form over his body as his hands remained firmly closed between his legs.

Quinlan's eyebrows furrowed mid sentence at an odd sensation in the Force.

"It's Anakin" Obi-wan reassured recognising the echo immediately. Anakin had been about 15 when he had mastered the art of Force wanking; Obi-wan had always been too embarrassed to bring up his ineffective shielding whilst he did it. Quin nodded respectfully.

"That's some skill; he needs to work on the shielding though"

Obi-wan nodded in agreement as the brunette let her hair fall loose flicking it into Anakin's face as she spooned into his body, her legs spread wide over his showing her worth to all and sundry.

Obi-wan couldn't imagine having sex in that, it looked…he shuddered not wanting to think about how it looked. It wasn't for him anyway of that he was certain. He wondered idly if Anakin had ever had sex with a woman. Obi-wan was aware of course that Anakin didn't like to limit his eye to a particular gender, or species come to that, but he'd never had the courage to question Anakin outright about any sex life he might have had before him.

The dancer finished her routine and was pulling her knickers back on as Anakin flirted outrageously with her. Obi-wan changed his scope to just any other sex life; in an odd way he kind of hoped Anakin had cheated on him.

A waitress sporting the obligatory ears placed a blue shot in front of Obi-wan that Quinlan had ordered for him. They watched as Anakin moved on to a tall, slim blonde. Quin lit a cigar.

"Not fussy is he" He stated aloud.

"Thanks" Obi-wan huffed indignantly. Quin blew smoke out across the table.

"You know what I mean; anyway I thought you said he was getting clingy"

Obi-wan downed the shot and winced at the after burn.

"I have never used the word 'clingy' in my life" He defended.

"Okay so you used about a hundred words that combined mean clingy" Quinlan clarified. "You said it was about the sex, that he's a good fuck but you wouldn't allow attachment. Though how you have a no-strings sexual relationship with your Padawan of over 10 years I'll never know; and now he's getting clingy"

"Stop using the word clingy; I can't talk in here" Obi-wan shook his head gesturing to the level of the beat that threatened to thump his internal organs into external ones.

Quin finished his ale and placed the glass on the table. Anakin watched as they stood in tandem and left the room.

Obi-wan was past the point of being drunk; he was completely fucked, and Anakin was in a similar state of intoxication. That's how Obi-wan's shirt had become a souvenir for their taxi driver, how Anakin's top had fallen onto the front steps of the Jedi Temple, how their shoes, socks and belts littered the corridors inside, and how security recordings would pick up Anakin dry fucking Obi-wan against a wall as their mouths locked in wet passionate kisses, Obi-wan's fingernails clawing scratches into the young Knight's back.

Anakin carried Obi-wan across the threshold of their apartment with Obi-wan's thighs gripping at his hip, their mouths still clashing furiously as their tongues tangled, fighting for supremacy inside the thirsty kiss. Anakin guided them blindly into Obi-wan's room and threw the Jedi master atop the sturdy dresser unit knocking it's contents rolling and smashing to the floor.

Obi-wan grabbed the large desk top mirror to steady himself as Anakin tore his trousers from his body and discarded his own in the process, then he watched the boy's dark eyes as Anakin sucked two of his fingers lasciviously, and pulling Obi-wan towards him in a feral motion slid the damp digits into Obi-wan's exposed entrance.

Obi-wan moaned loudly at the shocking intrusion and threw his head back against the glass as his body thrashed against Anakin's insistent fingers. His face was drowned in lust; a sexual aggression that both scared and excited Obi-wan, and as he replaced his fingers with a brutal thrust of his swollen sex Obi-wan lunged forward to cling desperately to his neck.

Anakin slammed into his body watching his vicious motions in the mirror as his face contorted with passion and desire, taking Obi-wan hard with power and control. He sunk deep inside his Master time and time after with pent up frustration, his reflection returning his primal hunger.

Then Anakin hit the sweet spot and Obi-wan flung himself backwards, crashing against the mirror that he quickly caught a grip on and used as leverage for his semi-prone posture to meet Anakin's ferocious thrusts with uncontrollable writhing.

Anakin increased his speed; riding to a violent orgasm, coming inside of Obi-wan with deep hot spurts, draining himself as the older Jedi came too; sticky semen splattering his torso as the desperate need dissipated and left them sated and panting, fighting for air as Obi-wan wilted against the cold glass and Anakin turned to slump against the dresser with his back to his Master.

As they calmed Obi-wan slid forward to spoon Anakin; his hands brushing softly over his chest as his feet dangled loosely around his thighs, his head resting in the sweaty nape of his neck as he looked out of the darkened room over the bright neon lights of Coruscant. Anakin cradled one of Obi-wan's hands in his own warmly and reached back with his right to tickle the matted strands of hair on his lover's head.

"Beautiful aren't they" Anakin noted referring to the dazzling lights. Obi-wan nodded placing a gentle kiss to Anakin's shoulder.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Anakin asked, his words weighing heavy.

Obi-wan turned his face away into the darkened room and lay a soft kiss into Anakin's other shoulder. Anakin brought his hand back down to his waist and hugged Obi-wan comfortingly against him.

"I love you Obi-wan" Anakin uttered with barely a whisper.

"I know" Obi-wan mouthed wetly against his skin.

Anakin was readying the Six when Obi-wan came to find him the following morning, his face etched with discomfort and distress; about the mission Anakin thought as he moved to hug him. Obi-wan pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked gently with an innocent smile curling at his lips.

Obi-wan tried to look Anakin in the eye but he couldn't and his focus drifted.

"I've been reassigned, I'm not coming on this mission" He began with a steady resolve.

"Reassigned?" Anakin repeated "That's ridiculous! What are the council thinking of?! We need you on this assignment, you're…"

"Anakin" Obi-wan interrupted demanding Anakin's silence.

"What I mean to say is that I've asked to be reassigned."

"What? Why?" Anakin asked confused.

"Because…I'm ending what we have Anakin, and I think it would compromise the mission if we were to fly together"

Anakin physically reeled from the hit.

"Ending it?" He repeated again.

"I'm sorry Anakin, it is for the best. You are possessive and needy and I am worried what will become of you if you lose me"

"So your leaving me?!" Anakin shouted not caring that the hangar was full of all the other Jedi readying their ships. "What kind of fucked up logic is that!"

"You have become 'clingy'" Obi-wan defended.

"Since when do you use words like 'clingy'" Anakin spat, turning his fiery gaze to Quinlan's ship.

"It is the truth Anakin" Obi-wan stood resolute.

"But I love you" Anakin pleaded, his eyes filling with un-blinked tears.

Obi-wan knew what had to come even if it killed him to do it;

"I know you do, but I don't love you Anakin"

"Since when?" Anakin demanded angrily.

"It was always about the sex, I never fell in love with you" Obi-wan hissed back, his words cutting his throat as they left him.

"Is that why you fucked Quinlan last night? To prove to yourself that you don't love me?" Anakin snapped bitterly.

"Yes" Obi-wan replied with as much resolve as he had left.

"Liar!" Anakin accused, sinking to his knees. "I know you love me! I know you do!"

Obi-wan made a point of looking around the room at the accumulated Jedi pretending to be busy.

"They are waiting for their wingman Anakin" He said firmly.

"I'm not leaving without you" Anakin cried.

"Well you must, your colleagues are relying on you Anakin and you have a duty to do. I will be on Coruscant when you return and we can talk about this then if it is necessary, you must learn to let me go"

"I won't let you do this" Anakin shouted petulantly shaking his head.

"You have no choice. Loving me will lead you to a place that terrifies me; leaving you is the only chance I have to make things right. It's finished Anakin"

"But last night?" Anakin tried to reason.

"Last night was goodbye." Obi-wan began to back away from Anakin.

"I love you" Anakin mouthed silently, sweeping the tears clear from his face, aware that everyone's eyes were on them.

"Goodbye Master Skywalker, and may the Force be with you"

Obi-wan retreated quickly from the hangar; afraid of what would happen if Anakin saw him cry. Obi-wan may be assured of other nights on Coruscant, but last night had been his last with Anakin and Obi-wan was unyielding in his promise to keep that as his word.


End file.
